The Real World Vs College
by Trixie Payne
Summary: The Inuyasha crew head off to college. Where some will choose to either stay in school or drop out. Humor is sure to happen along with a little drama and some romance. Sesshoumaru-Kagome, Inuyasha and OC along with some other pairings as well.
1. Graduation and New Beginings

**The Real World Vs. College**

Authors Note: A Team Fan Fic written by Corin and Kira.

Disclaimer: Ok I know I have a lot of you out there wanting to know why I'm starting something new when all my other stories are just begging to be finished. Its easy, my computer got sick and deleted all of my fan fics. So now the few I have managed to save need to be worked on. Some got lost forever. But I promise that this will help un block all that nasty writers block sickness I have. Don't worry, I'm thinking up stuff for my other stories as I go along. But now here is something that I came up with for my sister and I. She will be posting this story on her account also. So that way whoever reads this doesn't have to go back and forth to get the chapter.

This is a A/U and no we don't own the Inu Crew just our own pawns and puppets. ^^

Chapter One: Graduation and a new home.  
By: Kira-sama

**T**he day started out sunny, but it was quickly beginning to look like rain. The group huddled together under the safety of the school building. Today was graduation, tomorrow was for some of the kids either the real world or college. The group was made up of only six or seven people but the sounds of laughter more than made up for the lack of other around them. One of the girls in the group fell silent as the question of what happens now got asked.

She looked back over her shoulder and sighed, her group of friends never noticed her become silent. Her long read hair cascaded down her back as her bright green eyes raised to the sky. She had hidden it so far, but tonight she would have to walk across the stage as a Demon. She knew some of the others in the group were as well but the Humans might not understand. We have already broken the rules by socializing with them. Will they still be our friends.

She sighed as the rain began to fall steadily downwards. "Kyra what's wrong?" She turned at the sound of her name and found her friends looking at her. "Just thinking about tomorrow. How appropriate that our last day here it would rain." The one that had called her name giggled, "Kyra your so silly, we are all going to the same college. Remember? You, me, Inuyasha, Shippo…" Kyra shook her head.

"Atashiko I don't even know who Inuyasha or Shippo are." Atashiko blushed, "Well their my friends. Their school is holding their graduation tonight and tomorrow when we go to get our house we are all sharing you should get to meet him." Kyra looked back at her twin, shivering as her twins icy blue eyes caught hers. "I think you are going to adore Inuyasha." Atashiko spoke before turning to hit Loki on the nose for making bunny ears behind her head.  
Loki rubbed his nose and looked back at the feisty white wolf in front of him. "Owww… so mean. No wonder your mother named you chilled sweets. Your so cold." He stated, but instantly regretted it. Reika Atashiko, Morgan, Kouga, Cloud and Kyra all began to laugh as Loki howled in pain when Atashiko stamped his foot. "Poor little brother." Morgan stated before Tsking him. "You know better than messing with a pack of wolves." He smiled and swished his kitty tail as Kyra pulled Loki's gently.

Hours later the group stood waiting for their names to be called to walk across the stage. Kouga nervously looked around him, before whispering to his sister Kyra. "Hey where is Morgan?" Kyra looked around her, Morgan was no where to be found. "I'll go look for him." She whispered back before sneaking out to go look.

Once out in the hall she took a deep breath and let it out. "Morgan." She called out as she hurried down the hall. After checking all the classrooms she finally stopped at the bathroom door. "So help me Morgan if your in there." She muttered before opening the door. The scene that greeted her had her turning around as fast as she could and slamming into the door.

"Kyra…Kyra…Kyra are you ok?" The voice floated above her head until she opened her eyes slowly. Moaning as a pair of hands helped her sit up, she reached up and rubbed her head. "God Cloud, Morgan honestly. We all get you two have been together since middle school but really its graduation. I didn't need to see that. I am so scarred for life." Cloud shook his head, "Sorry Kyra. Let me help you with your hair." He leaned her forwards a bit and let her knee length hair down before braiding it back up.

"Yeah Kyra were sorry. But you know." Morgan spoke feeling really bad, "Yeah I know." She stated, as they helped her up. "We need to get back before they call our names. Together all three headed back getting in just as their names were called.

Shortly before midnight the group stood on a hill under a blanket of stars. Kyra shook her head once more trying to rid her mind of the scene that took place earlier. "Gross." She mumbled, "It won't go away." Atashiko looked over at her sister and sighed, "I don't want to know the details. Besides tomorrow is a new day." Kyra glared daggers at her sister. Kouga looked back and forth at his two younger sisters before walking away, "I'm going home. Tomorrow we are all meeting at the house at 3pm right?" Morgan stood up and turned to go too. "Yeah 3pm."

The next day Kyra stood before her car, it was packed so full it was literally over flowing and when you sat in it you disappeared just about. She sighed, How the hell am I going to be able to see to drive with all this stuff. Gah, note to self give away most of this. She climbed into her car and started the engine. If Atashiko isn't going to come with me then I'm going to go with out her. She took off down the street and began her drive to the College Campus.

Excitement ran through her as she suddenly couldn't wait to meet the other people she was going to be sharing the house with. I wonder if this Inuyasha person is as cute as Atashiko says, well anyways I just can't wait to see who is all there. This is going to be so much fun. She smiled as she turned the corner into the campus housing area glad that her drive was over. Up ahead was a few of the mansions the campus had for students to rent. "God they are huge!" Her mouth fell open as she saw all the houses in front of her.

Slamming on her brakes to avoid an idiot in front of her she slammed her horn and screamed out the window "YOU FUCKING IDIOT WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOUR GOING!!" She flipped off the guy when he turned around, his golden eyes piercing hers. I am never going to forget this asshole what with his long silver blue hair and little hanyou dog ears. When he meets up with me he will be sorry.

**A/N: Ok I got assigned the odd number chapters. So Kira here is all done and I'm turning over Chapter 2 to Corin-chan  
**


	2. Schools out and Pranks

**The Real World vs. College**

Authors Note: A Team Fan Fic written by Corin and Kira.

Disclaimer: Alright alright. It's been awhile since I have written anything. Bleh. But now here is something that my sister, Kira, and I came up with. As you will probably notice once we get more chapters out, that I am writing all the even ones while she does the odd. She will be posting this story on her account also. So that way whoever reads this doesn't have to go back and forth to get the chapter.

Well, I think my little disclaimer is almost done. Just have to see this one thing...

We don't own Inuyasha at all! Although...I do wish that I could own Sesshoumaru-sama. -sighs- My lovely Sesshoumaru-sama. Well, I can dream..

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 2**

by: Corin

A pale woman with electric blue eyes yawned as she sat in her final class, wishing for the day to end already so she could laze around until the next day. She ran a clawed hand up to ruffle up her thigh length, curly magenta colored hair. She closed her eyes and began leaning back in her chair.

"Corin-chan...Corin-chan..."

She heard someone whispering to her but chose to ignore it. Of course, she wished that she hadn't as she felt something hard hit her forehead causing her to fall backwards and land hard on the floor with the hard chair digging into her back.

"Ms. Tenshi. Pay attention! I don't care if it is the last class and you are graduating. Until that clock reaching 4:15, you are mine. Now focus." The teacher hissed out.

Corin growled softly but got up and picked up her chair. As she did this the other youkai students laughed except for three of them. The humans in the class wanted to laugh but knew that could be dangerous. She sat down and looked at her best friend, almost sister, Kira. Kira had a slight smirk on her face but at the same time she could tell that Kira felt bad for her.

"I tried to warn you, Corin-chan..." Kira whispered so that the teacher wouldn't punish her also.

"It's okay." Corin whispered with a smile.

She looked over to her right and saw the male inu youkai smirk at her. His silver white hair was tied back at his neck causing it to flow straight down the middle of his back to reach the floor, if he were to stand his silky hair would reach the back of his knees. His amber eyes stared at Corin before shaking his head. Corin growled a death threat to the youkai, which he just shrugged off.

_'Stupid inu...'_ Corin thought before giving him the cold shoulder and looked at the neko youkai in front of her. She smirked before starting to tug on his multicolored hair. Corin did this constantly to the youkai in front of her, secretly jealous of his natural multicolored hair. It grew out so his bangs were a hot pink, while the hair around his ears grew a shocking white and the rest of his spiked hair was navy blue. While she did this she noticed that his black and tan cat ears flatten causing her silver fox ears to perk up. A clawed hand reached up and pulled the hair from her hand.

"Corin. Knock it off." The neko youkai hissed out quietly. He looked over his shoulder to stare into Corin's blue eyes with his own ice blue eyes. "We only have an hour left. Stop causing trouble." He said before turning back to the front of the class to answer the teacher's question.

_'Awww, why are you so mean Tako?'_ Corin pouted and growled softly.

She stuck her tongue out at Tako's head before turning to stare at Kira's head. She saw Kira's black cat ears twitching against her ocean colored hair. Corin smirked before writing something on a thin strip of paper. She folded the piece of paper and threw it at Kira's ear. Kira yelped slightly causing the teacher to stop his lesson.

"Is there a problem Ms. Payne?" The teacher growled out, getting tired of all the interruptions. _'At least the humans in this class know better than to interrupt me.'_

Kira's ears flatten and she shook her head. "No sir. Something just bit my ear. Sorry for disrupting your class."

The teacher took her apology and turned back to writing on the board. Kira looked over her shoulder and glared at Corin with her golden yellow eyes. Corin drooped her ears and whispered a 'sorry' before pointing down to the ground where the folded piece of paper laid. Kira tilted her head before quickly reaching down to pick it up.

She opened it quietly and read it.

-Kira, let's meet up at Sesshy's. That way we can just stay the night there and leave all together for graduation tomorrow. What do you say?-

She read it again and then caught some hidden message that only her and Corin would know of. She smirked before nodded her head giving Corin her answer.

The inu youkai that sat to Corin's right stared at her and then Kira, wondering what they were plotting. He finally decided that whatever it was it was going to leave him with a huge headache in the end.

_'Those two have been nothing but trouble since they first appeared in This Sesshoumaru's life'_ He thought harshly glaring at the kitsune on his left.

Corin noticed this and stuck her tongue out at him. Sesshoumaru growled in return.

"Ms. Tenshi! Mr. Taishou! Is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher hissed out.

Corin shook her head and smiled at the teacher. "Sorry, it won't happen again." She apologized, hoping that the teacher wouldn't assign her detention.

"Well Ms. Tenshi, leave Mr. Taishou alone that way we can get back to our lesson!" He once again growled out before turning back to the board.

"Yes sir." Corin grumbled out.

A hour later...

A loud bell sounded through the school. It was over. The seniors were done and had graduation the next day. Students hurried to the halls glad the school was done with and couldn't wait to step off the campus.

"FREEDOM!!" Corin yelled out in excitement.

"Ms. Tenshi! Oh forget it." The teacher said sitting at his desk.

The rest of the students filed out of the room with Corin, Kira, Tako and Sesshoumaru in the front. Of course this was all Corin's doing. She wanted to be out of there already. Course she still had to show up at the school tomorrow for graduation, but she didn't think much of it.

"Corin-chan! Slow down. You'll get out of here, don't worry." Kira said as Corin dragged her and the other two out.

"But not soon enough." Corin whined.

"You do know that we start school again in 2 months. You know, with college and whatnot. Plus we have to start working in two weeks." Tako stated instantly killing Corin's joy.

"Why?!" Corin whined forgetting all about the future weeks. "I didn't want to think about that, Tako." She growled. She narrowed her eyes at him but then turned at keep walking. "Always killing the mood. No wonder you haven't hooked up with her yet..." She mumbled out causing Tako to redden at this and start to stutter.

"S-shut u-up Corin! You don't' know what you are talking about!" He hissed out before taking off after the kitsune laughing her head off, leaving Kira and Sesshoumaru behind.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru murmured before taking off to his car leaving poor Kira alone.

"Gah! Guys! Wait up!" She hurried and ran after the neko youkai chasing the kitsune.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

A young woman, about the age of 18, sighed as she headed up the steps of her family's shrine. Her raven black hair fluttered around her as she walked up the many steps. She closed her blue-gray eyes, letting her feet lead her home. A small smile graced her face as she heard footsteps behind her. She could tell that the person was trying their hardest to keep quiet and not get noticed.

"Hello Sango, Miroku." Kagome said with a smile.

"Eh...hello Kagome. How is that you can hear me coming up? I was pretty sure I was quiet." Sango asked with a smile. "You're not a youkai, right?" A smirk appeared on Sango's face after she asked this question.

Kagome stopped walking and turned to two of her friends. "Me? A youkai? Sango, if I was youkai, I think you would be the first one to know. Miss demon exterminator."

Sango also stopped walking once she made it a few steps farther than Kagome. She shook her head causing her dark brown ponytail to sway. She raised an eyebrow and stared at her sister like friend with brown eyes.

"Yeah yeah, but you never kn-"

"Now my dear Kagome. Even if you were a youkai, I believe you would still be as pretty as you are now. No one would want to slay a beautiful creature." Miroku replied cutting off Sango. "Am I right, Sango?" He asked before standing next to Kagome.

Kagome was about to respond before she felt a hand rubbing along her backside. Her face redden and before she could yell at her friend, Sango took care of it by hitting him hard on the head. It knocked him unconscious and sent him tumbling down the stairs they had just walked up.

"Hentai..." Sango growled out before looping her arm around Kagome's arm and walking up the rest of the stairs, leaving Miroku groan in pain.

Kagome giggled as her friend led her away. "So Sango, are you excited about graduating?" She asked as they reached the final step of the shrine

"Of course Kagome! Do you know what it means?! College! Moving out! Getting a job! Finally I can be on my own. Of course I'm going to miss my brother but I can visit him whenever." Sango said with a smile on her beautiful face.

Both of the girls continued to talk about there plans after graduation and failed to notice a certain hentai sneak up on them. Only when they felt his hands on their backside did they notice.

"Ahhh...this is heaven..." Miroku murmured out with a smile on his face. His violet eyes held joy as he massaged their backsides.

Kagome twitched and slapped him in the face while Sango went all out and punched him hard. Miroku fell to the floor instantly holding his bloody nose in pain. Sango glared down at the twitching male and growled almost demon-like.

"Keep your hands off Miroku...or you will lose them." She threaten with promise in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Lady Sango. But you know my hands are-"

"Yeah yeah, cursed. Better keep them in check." She hissed before turning to leave.

Kagome shook her head at her perverted friend before helping him up. "You will never learn will you. How do you expect her to like you?"

"With my charming good looks?" He said with a bloody smile.

Kagome sighed and helped him walk after Sango. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

A pair of fox ear peeked over the black leather couch as a pair of black cat ears appeared next to them. Corin and Kira were currently on a mission to make Sesshoumaru's life a living hell. Well, more. Corin and Kira each held a water balloon full of bright oh my god pink paint and what they planned to used these water balloons for would surely ends their lives if they weren't fast enough.

"Hey Corin..." Kira started to ask as they crawled out of the living room so they wouldn't be spotted.

"Huh?" Corin asked, while keeping her voice down.

"Inubaka isn't going to rat us out, right? I told you we should have dealt with him when he overheard our plans." Kira said while her right eye twitched in annoyance.

"Psh, he's long gone. He had to check out a house with his friend...um...what was her name again?" Corin stopped crawling so she could think. "Oh yeah. Atashiko."

Kira still was annoyed that she didn't deal with him but then decided to ignore it. "Fine. At least he didn't warn Sesshoumaru."

"Course he didn't. If he did, we wouldn't be alive right now. Now shush. WE must be sneaky."

They then crept down the hallway leading to Sesshoumaru's room. On the door there was a huge sign that clearly stated that if Corin and/or Kira stepped foot in it, they would lose their lives. Secretly though, they have been in his room many times without him knowing.

They motioned to each other to stay low and silent as they headed to his bathroom where they heard him showering. A smirk appeared on their faces as they pictured his face when he found out about the modifications they did to his shampoo. They quietly opened the bathroom door, glad the shower was going so it could drown out the noise of the door.

They waited a bit until they smelled something like grapes and realized that Sesshoumaru was in the process of rinsing out the shampoo. At this Corin signaled to Kira. Corin opened the shower curtains really fast and threw her paint filled water balloon at the shocked Sesshoumaru. She then hauled ass out of there, Kira following her example.

Sesshoumaru didn't even have time to think when the curtains opened and he was smacked with the paint balloons. He came out of his shock and looked down, all he saw was neon pink and it burned his eyes. He growled like no tomorrow, promising death to the two women. Sesshoumaru tried to wash the paint off but noticed that it had even dyed his skin neon pink. Only when he bent down did he notice that his hair was now a bright vivid purple instead of his beautiful silver locks. That's when all hell broke loose. He slipped his clothes on in a mad hurry and left his room.

"Kira! Corin! Get over here so I can skin you alive!" A now purple haired neon pink Sesshoumaru all but screamed out as the two girls took off to the safety of their room.

Corin and Kira were laughing their asses off, thinking of how he would look at graduation tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

Corin: Well, there you have it. The 2nd chapter to this chaotic fic. I know a bunch of people are pissed that I'm torturing Sesshoumaru like this, but it's funny to me so I'm going to do it.

Anyways, read and review and I hope you enjoyed this fic. My sister is going to start working on the 3rd chapter while I'm away on vacation, visiting my boyfriend. I will be back on the 5th of October and we'll see if it's done by then.

Ja'ne!


	3. New Face and an almost death

**The Real World vs. College**

Authors Note: A Team Fan Fic written by Corin and Kira.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 3: New face and an almost death.**

By: Kira

**A** woman stood just looking out a big plate glass window in what could only be described as a penthouse suite. Her long pale almost snowy white hair brushed the back of her knees; she brushed a clawed hand down the hair that fell over her shoulder. Half way down her hair had changed from snowy white to a deep amethyst then ended tipped in black. In an instant all of her hair matched what she pictured it as the illusion she had around herself faded. She smiled at her reflection as if it became a mirror for her, lavender and gold colored eyes sparkle in the light.

She turned as there was a knock on the door behind her, "Come in." She called out in a smooth bell like voice. As the door opened she smiled and moved away from the window. "My dear friend Loki, what brings you here?" Loki closed the door behind him and moved across the room, "Well I was wondering if you had decided to come to college after all." He looked out the window as she laughed, "I told you I would and I will. Even if it means suffering with all those…humans." The youkai spoke as though she held great dislike of them. Her artic fox tail swayed behind her as she moved over to him. "Anyways I hear that dear Sesshoumaru will be there along with his sisters and brother. I wouldn't miss giving dear Sesshy a hard time."

Loki laughed, "You really do sound like Corin and Kira." The youkai laughed, "I look very much forwards to meeting them. I wonder if Sesshy remembers me at all?" She stated as she moved towards the front door, "Doesn't matter anyways. Well dear friend we had better get going father wants me out before he gets home. Do we know if my cousin Shippo is attending?" Loki shook his head, "No sorry Crys. I haven't been able to contact everyone to know exactly who is attending." She nodded as Loki opened the door and crossed through it. "Well Crystal Annette Taiyou here we go." She whispered as the door shut behind her.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

Kyra swore some more and sighed as she shut off her engine outside what was her new home. "Home sweet home," She muttered getting out of the car, "Atashiko are you here?" She called going up the steps she paused as she saw her sister sitting inside the house with the idiot that almost caused her to get into an accident. "Atashiko what are you doing with that bastard. You son of a bitch you almost caused me to be in an accident I could have killed you, you prick." Kyra screamed in his face the moment she got close to him.

The guy just blinked and then leaned back wards, "If you had watched were you were driving instead of just being in la la land you would have seen me crossing the road. Atashiko who is this bitch?" Atashiko sat as still as stone, hiding her laughter while they were bickering back and forth. Finally she stood and they both fell silent, "Inuyasha this is Kyra my sister, Kyra this is Inuyasha the one I was telling you about." She smirked at her sister as she headed up the stairs. "Oh and little sister, he is going to be staying here too." Kyra just turned and looked at Inuyasha, _Gosh he is as cute as Shiko said. I probably blew my chance when I almost hit him. Well I can never get that lucky to get a cute boyfriend like him._

_If she hadn't run me over I would have considered asking her out. Still her sister described her really well, she is really hot. Heh she is like Corin and Kira combined a bit though. _Inuyasha shuddered at his thoughts, _well maybe is she plays nice and apologizes for almost killing me perhaps I'll give her a chance._ Inuyasha sat back down and put his feet up as he was lost in thoughts while Kyra stood clinching and unclenching her fists. Finally after what seemed an eternity of her soft voice whispering she turned and smiled, "Forgive me Inuyasha for almost killing you…before your time."

Inuyasha stood once more and swept past her pausing just long enough to lean close and whisper in her ear, "I will never forget how sexy you looked just now while you thought of killing me." As she turned to comment she realized he was already gone and the front door was swinging shut behind him. Her sister was also coming down the stairs sighing audibly, "Honestly I'm trying to fix you up with him and your not even trying." Kyra looked up at her, "He is pretty sexy though. I promise to try harder, perhaps I should do something to apologize more sincerely. Ohhh… I know."

She smiled evilly, as Atashiko paused at the door. "Sister Karaoke will not solve anything… just make you look like more of an ass." Kyra whined, "I hate the whole thought share thing." She growled as she followed her sister out the door, "Just make him come I promise to not be an ass. Besides if you can get him in tight pants and to look a little more smexier I might just drool… I mean behave better." Atashiko looked back at her and shook her head, "I will see what I can do."

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

Alright I'm finally done after trying to figure out what to add after she apologized to Inuyasha. Well here goes… a little mystery on what Kyra is going to do as well as a little hint of what's to come from me. So now its Corin's turn. ^^


	4. Getting Ready And Doom To Come

The Real World vs. College

Chapter 4

By: Corin

~*~*~*~

It was the night of graduation and Sango was busy getting Kagome's hair done for the ceremony. Kagome sighed as Sango pulled and tugged at her raven black locks. Her stormy colored eyes closed in annoyance as she felt more hair being pulled out.

"Sheesh Sango, why don't you just take all my hair with you." Kagome muttered.

Sango glared at the girl and hissed out. "If you knew how to do your own hair I wouldn't be in the situation. Now hold still."

Kagome pouted but put up with the slaughter of her hair. She sighed again and winced when she felt another knot being pulled out. She decided to distract herself from the pain by telling Sango the news that Miroku told her earlier.

"So Sango, did you hear what is going on tonight?"

"What? Did they cancel graduation?" Sango asked glaring at the knot that refused to come undone.

"Nope, but apparently our school is trying to save money as much as they can." Kagome tensed as the knot was finally pulled out.

"Oh? What else is new?" Sango said smoothing out the frizzed out hair.

"Well, we are having our graduation with another school. A different school from ours." Kagome mumbled the last part more to herself.

"Different? How so?" Sango finished brushing Kagome's hair and began to curl the raven colored hair.

"A mixed school. Hey! Watch it!" Kagome yelled as she pulled away from Sango.

At the mention of the mixed school, Sango has accidentally burnt Kagome's scalp. Sango's eye twitched as Kagome gently rubbed her burn scalp.

"With youkai?! Why would they do that? Don't they know that that can become chaos!?" Sango all but screamed in fury.

"Sango, calm down. It can't be that bad. If we just keep to ourselves the youkai will have no reason to cause trouble." Kagome replied.

Kagome actually had no problems with youkai or hanyous. She liked the idea of this mix school and wished herself that she had gone to this school. But being a miko her mother had forbid her from even considering it. Sango growled as she finished doing Kagome's hair.

"So much for enjoying graduation." Sango muttered.

"Come on Sango, it can't be that bad. Let's just try and have a good time." Kagome smiled.

~*~*~*~

Corin and Kira both pouted as they sat on the leather couch. It was the next day which meant graduation. Apparently Sesshoumaru didn't find their prank funny at all. Corin was pouting because Sesshoumaru's revenge on her was to break all her collectibles. Kira, lost her two favorite games.

"Alright, so 'let's have fun with Sesshy' didn't go that well. But we will have our revenge." Corin growled out as she began to plot.

Kira looked at her friend/sister as if she was crazy. After Sesshoumaru ruined their favorite things he 'tortured' them on how to get the paint and dye off of him. Needless to say he was currently in the shower and this time he locked he bedroom door.

"Well Corin. I say you finish plotting after we get back from graduation. Don't we have to leave in like an hour or two." Kira asked.

"Psh, only if we want to be on time. But we have to wait for Sesshoumaru. I hope that pink paint dyes his skin for many many days." Corin hissed the last part to herself.

"Suuuure..." Kira sighed as they waited.

~*~*~*~

Finally after what seemed like hours, Kagome could escape from Sango's clutches. She stood at the front door waiting for Sango to hurry up. At this rate they would be late and Kagome did not want to do that.

"I still can't believe we have to graduate with a bunch of youkai." Sango complained.

"Oh shush. You will get over it." Kagome said. "Now, come on. We are going to be late."

With that the two girls left Kagome's house and headed down the shrine steps where Miroku was going to be waiting for them.

~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru sat in the driver's seat of his car. Both Corin and Kira sat in the back, hoping that leaving him alone would stop his intense glaring. It didn't. Sesshoumaru's hair was no longer is dark purple but had been washed enough that it was a very pale lilac color. His skin, he surprisingly was able to get the paint off before it permanently dyed his skin and the two girls were lucky that it didn't dye his skin cause they wouldn't be alive if it did.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru, remember you promised that you wouldn't maim any humans tonight. Even if they piss you off." Kira reminded the youkai.

Sesshoumaru growled. "I remember but I didn't promise anything about not maiming youkai." His threat was taken seriously by the two girls and they kept their mouths shut.

_'I hope I can make it through tonight.' _Both the girls thought as they stared at the pissed off youkai. _'It's going to be a looooong night.' _Kira and Corin thought while looking at each other.

~*~*~*~

A/N:

Corin: Well there you have it. Chapter 4 and I finally finished it. I know I kept on saying, "I'll have it up next week" but the weeks kept on going by and then I couldn't continue. But my sister made me continue. I do apologize that it isn't really long. I kept on telling myself that I would make long chapters but eh.

Tako: She's lazy. Extremely lazy.

Corin: -glare of doom at Tako-

Tako: -oblivious to glare- Whelp, the next chapter is done by Kira and hopefully she will have it done sooner than Corin. -dodges shoe- Bye!


End file.
